All Your Fav Characters!
by NobodyCanKnow
Summary: Different Places, Different Times, But All Your Favorite Characters. These are short stories about different Tamora Pierce's characters. Each chp. is a story.
1. Violet and Blue

**These are just different stories of different people and times. ;)**

**First! Violet & Blue**

Alanna was doing her favorite thing. Being at a party with her knight master. She looked over at her friend Raoul of Goldenlake. He grimaced and caught her eye. She understood how he felt. She was not so enthusiastic about being here either. Raoul came over to where she was standing.

"I found a quiet library spot that would give us leave of here." he swept his hand around the room.

"Perfect I just need to locate Jon. I can't seem to find him anywhere." Alanna said.

Alanna saw Jon's self centered cousin Pralica coming over to them and Alanna made up her mind fast.

"Okay hurry let's go." and Raoul and Alanna dashed out of the party. In the hallway walking down to the 'get away spot' Raoul asked Alanna what the sudden need to escape the room was all about.

"Pralica has decided that she wants to be near her royal cousin's squire so she can get closer to her cousin. It is getting on my nerves." Alanna growled and mumbled colorful curses at Pralica. They got to the library and no one was around except three librarians and someone who was covering his face with a big book. Alanna went and sat down next to the man and Raoul sat across from her.

"Raoul where do you think Jon went?" Alanna asked

"Oh I assume he's around here som-"

"I'm right here you dolts!" Jon interrupted Raoul and put the book that was covering his face down on his lap. At Raoul and Alanna's expression he laughed.

"What? You don't think that I don't want to get away sometimes either?"

"Oh okay Jon. Thanks for letting us know where you went!" Alanna's voice had powerful sarcasm in it. Jon blushed.

"Sorry." he murmured.

Then Raoul and Alanna broke down in laughter their faces as red as cherries.

Lord Gareth of Naxen, the elder, was walking away from the party. No one seemed to notice that Prince Jonathan and his two friends, Alan of Trebond and Raoul of Goldenlake disappeared from the celebration. As he was walking down the hallway he glimpsed in the library and saw Jon, Raoul, and Alan there laughing their heads off, and just fooling around. He walked away heading to his chambers. He just shook his head and smiled. He will let the kids enjoy this fun break for they won't come along much often.

Soon Raoul left. Alanna and Jon got up and was walking to their connected rooms. Jon said,

"Alanna,"

"Yea Jon?" Alanna's eyelids were drooping.

"How much longer is it going to be before you tell Raoul?" Jon was trying to ask when is Alanna going to tell Raoul that she is a girl.

"I have no clue, Jon."

"I bet you could tell everyone and they would accept you."

"Oh yea Jon and pigs fly!"

"Okay okay, I get it." Alanna's fiery temper was not to be messed with.

Alanna ended up leaning on Jon's big frame, she was almost dropping to the floor from exhaust. She looked up into Jon's ocean blue eyes. There was a mischievous glint in them.

"Jon what are you going to do?" Jon then went and picked up Alanna like the bride way.

"Jon what are you doing!?" whispered Alanna. Alanna was struggling to get down. It was no use, her small body against his big muscular arms. He was holding her in a way that made her feel safe and secure. They were walking down an endless hallway. She started falling asleep. Jon smiled down at her and she smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. The last thing she remembered was her violet eyes meeting sapphire ones.


	2. It's All Worth It

**Okay let me explain what is happening. Daine is pregnant but doesn't know it. Neither does Numair. This is her first pregnancy. She doesn't know what is happening to herself and...**

**well I'll leave it at that.**

**It's All Worth It.**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

What is happening to me? Daine thought as she leaned over the sink and watched her breakfast come up. Her stomach felt relief each time she finished throwing up for a little bit. Daine heard the front door close. Numair was home.

"Darling where are you?" Numair asked when he didn't see her in the kitchen or living room. He heard her upheaval of stomach items and ran to the bathroom.

"What is wrong sweets?" Numair was holding Daine's long beautiful hair back. Daine tried to say something but more food came up instead.

"I_ (food)_ don't kn _(more food)_ ow" She had a hard time saying three words.

"It's okay don't say anything. I'm right here. Don't worry." Numair was the best. Daine was thanking the mother goddess that she had Numair. She faltered and felt faint. She threw up again. Her stomach and guts felt empty. Except something was still there but it wouldn't come up. Numair drew her back side to his chest and wrapped a hand around her shoulders and another one around her stomach. She leaned her head back against his shoulder. She turned her head back so that she could look in to Numair's sweet precious face. He carefully walked her out to the living room. He then placed her on the couch and warmed up a blanket with his magic. He put it around his shivering wife. He then snapped his fingers and a fire blazed in the fireplace. He went and made a mug of a hot chocolaty substance. She drank carefully worried her stomach would not digest the stuff. Numair went and sat next to her pulling her to him. She finished her mug and lied back so that her head was on his lap. Her hair streaming out all around her was being stroked by Numair's delicate fingers. Daine looked up to Numair and he leaned down and kissed her with passion. She was his soul mate. She wrapped her hands up around his neck still enveloped in his kiss. Numair realized the time and got up from the couch. He picked up Daine and brought her into the room. They comfortably both got into bed in their nightwear and fell asleep with Numair's arm holding protectively around her waist and Daine's hands comfortably under her cheek.

It was about three in the morning when Daine abruptly woke up. She stumbled out of bed and and opened her window and threw up. She had nothing in herself and now she just threw up her body fluids. She heard the splat of the juices and chunks hitting the cement ground four stories down. She felt two strong arms holding her body. Numair whispered in her ear,

"Magelit do you need to go see a healer?" concern covered his normal voice.

"No I can manage the rest of the morning I just need some rest." Daine wasn't throwing up anymore. She left the window open so that the cold air would cool her body. Numair escorted her back to bed where she slept until seven thirty. She sat up straight and groaned. Her whole body ached and she had a huge headache. Numair woke up next to her and hugged her shoulders. She turned to look at him and met his eyes which held kindness and forever lasting love. They both got dressed and he held her close while they walked through the castle of King Jonathan. They were trying to contact Alanna, their good friend, because her husband, George Cooper, his mother is a good healer and Alanna trusts her deeply. They finally found Alanna practicing with her sword on the training grounds.

"Alanna excuse me, could you tell us how to find George's mother?" Numair held so much urgency in his voice that she stopped and stared at the couple for a few seconds.

"Yes of course. May I ask why?" She started walking towards the stables to get Moonlight and two other horses for the pair.

"I've been throwing up since last night. I am empty inside. I ache all over and I have a terrible headache." Daine explained herself.

Alanna was now on her horse and Numair helped the aching Daine on to another horse. Then Numair got on his own. Alanna was watching Daine the whole time and realized that she was pale and looked like she was going to fall over. Numair caught Alanna's eye and realized that what she wanted him to do. He nodded and got off his horse and went and got on the same horse as Daine and sat behind her. Daine leaned back against him and closed her eyes and smiled. He took the reins and in turn she grabbed his arm. And they set off for the healer's house. Alanna smiled and shook her head. Their love is so important and priceless it's unbelievable. They got there and Mrs. Cooper rushed them inside before the cold air came in. Alanna saw Myles upstairs and went to join him. Daine and Numair took all their coats and mittens off. Then Mrs. Cooper made them some orange tea. Alanna called down,

"Numair can you come up here for a second?" Numair looked at his wife and she nodded. He ran upstairs trying not to spill his tea.

"Now darling you must tell me what is wrong and how you are feeling." Eleni told Daine when Numair was gone.

"Well I have a fierce headache," and like right on que her head started throbbing. She put her hand to the side of her head. "I ache all over, and I have thrown up numerous times during the night and most of the evening last night." Eleni just nodded her head.

"How long has everything been?"

"Well the headaches started at seven thirty same with the aching..."

"I suppose they are just from all the throwing up you did." Eleni said and Daine agreed.

"And you know the throwing up part."

"Well did you have your monthly?" Eleni asked referring to a woman's monthly cycle.

"I don't know. It hasn't come yet. But wait why is that important?"

"Oh child it has a great amount of importance and I think I know why you have been so sick."

"You do? Oh what is it?"

"Have you ever heard of morning sickness?" Eleni turned her head so it would seem she was looking at the wall but Daine could see she was looking at her out of the corner of her eye.  
"Yes I have... but that means I'm preg..."

"Yes darling child. You are pregnant." Daine was in shock then her eyes were filled with excitement and fear. Eleni laughed and Daine put a caring hand on her stomach that would soon start bulging with a child growing. Eleni saw the caring face and when Daine looked up she put a soft and warm hand on her cheek.

"You already have the look of a mother," Eleni commented as she hugged the girl. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations what?" asked Numair as he came down the stairs.

"Honey, I'm pregnant." That almost made Numair trip and fall down the rest of the stairs.

"You are?" His voice was filled with joy. He looked like he was about to jump nine feet in the air.

"Yep." He took her and gave her a kiss that made her smile. Numair told Alanna and Alanna gave her friend a big hug.

"Don't worry the morning sickness will reduce." She said knowingly. She did have three kids already. The three said their goodbyes and the two received their congratulations and then they were off again this time going home. Except now there was_ four _riding back to the castle. Not three.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


End file.
